


For My Brother

by The_Pirate_King



Series: Blue October [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Memories, Mentions of Cancer, Parent-Child Relationship, References to Illness, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: The Guardians react to the news Yondu and Kraglin learn while on Xandar. Takes place in the Blue October universe.





	1. Rocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freshfettuccine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshfettuccine/gifts).



> Hiya! This fic is part of the Blue October universe for those who haven't already read the main fic. If you haven't, this story will not make any sense to you. This was a request from That1weirdfangirl! I hope this is everything you hope it would be :)!!!!!
> 
> Anyway, please mind the tags! There's nothing graphic mentioned and if there is in later chapters, I will update the tags! 
> 
> Let me know if you guys find any errors, I tried to edit but it's late and my eyes are tired so I probably missed stuff, especially with my grammar.

* * *

 

 _It would simply say everything if you would_  
_take a pen and write my name on a friend_  
_who never cared to let me in._

 

* * *

 

 

Rocket wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what was happening when the doctors on Xandar asked him and the rest of the Guardians to get in contact with Kraglin and Yondu. He had known that Peter was sick for a long time. Peter wasn’t exactly the best at hiding things; even when he thought he was.

 

Sure, when they had received the call, like the others, he was surprised but after speaking with the doctor he had been able to put two and two together. Drax and Gamora were still confused, even when they contacted Yondu and Kraglin. Groot being just a child didn’t quite understand what was happening but he had a hunch.

 

Peter had kept them planet side on Xandar for nearly a solid year. Sure, in the beginning Rocket had bitched and moaned about being stuck on such a boring planet. He wanted more action, more things to blow up and he was tired of being a law-abiding citizen like he was forced to be on Xandar. It was stupid if you asked him.

 

But as the months wore on, Rocket had begun to become suspicious. At first he though Peter was up to something that could be no good, so he had snooped in Peter’s quarters while Peter was out on one of his increasingly frequent “meetings”. He had expected to find hidden stashes of units or maybe some expensive objects hidden in the closet or something. But he found none of that.

 

Instead, he had found pill bottles, injections, bottles of creams and balms and packs of wearable painkillers. None of them were stolen either. No, they were all legally prescribed to Peter. Some of them were even filled as recently as that week.

 

Rocket was reeling at his revelations. He had quickly put everything back as it was and left the room before Peter could get back. He had found the quietest part of the ship where he knew no one would dare bother him and began to pace, trying to piece together the big picture.

 

He knew little about Peter’s past. He knew that Peter was picked up at a very young age and that Peter’s mother had died shortly before being taken by Yondu. He knew that he had lived with the Ravagers, raised by Yondu, Kraglin and the crew. He knew that Yondu frequently threatened to kill Peter and claimed that he had saved the man’s life by not letting his crew eat the boy. He knew that Peter had left when he found the first chance but had failed several times before getting the orb. But he knew nothing beyond that. Peter was a mystery to him and that bothered Rocket immensely.

 

So he had done what any good friend would do-he confronted his friend.

 

_“What’s wrong with you? Rocket demanded later that evening when he was able to get the human alone._

_“I’m not sure what you mean, Rocket.” Peter sighed._

_Rocket did not like the way Peter looked. Peter was pale and had nearly black bags underneath his eyes. His lips looked like blood against snow. He had clearly lost a ton of weight and seemed frail and breakable, a complete contrast to the burly, muscular man he had first met. Even Peter’s eyes looked as if someone had drained the color from them. It was enough for a shiver to crawl down Rocket’s spine._

_“This,” Rocket gestured up and down Peter’s body. “You aren’t yourself, Quill. There’s something wrong with you and I demand to know what.”_

_“I’m just not feeling well,” Peter confessed after a moment of hesitation._

_“I can see that!” Rocket hissed in annoyance. “_ Wh _y aren’t you feeling well?”_

_“Listen,” Peter hushed his friend. “I can’t really explain it well but I just need you to trust me, okay?”_

_“You want me to trust you after you tell me you can’t tell me why you’re sick?” Rocket asked in disbelief. This human must be crazy._

_“Yes,” Peter gave him a pleading look that almost,_ almost _resembled a look he had given him plenty of times prior to him being sick._

_“Fine,” Rocket huffed after a long moment._

_“Thank you,” Peter sighed in relief._

_“You owe me a damn good explanation when this is all sorted out.” Rocket jabbed a claw into Peter’s chest._

_“I promise.” Peter gave him a weak smile before turning down the hall to head to his quarters._

Peter had deteriorated quickly after that. Shortly there after he had begun to stumble into chairs and tables. He had to steady himself on the walls on days when things got really bad. All of the sudden, he’d disappear (to the doctor Peter had admitted to the group one night at dinner) for longer periods of time.

 

Finally, one day, after a very bad fall, he never came back.

 

The group of misfits stayed up late into the night waiting for Peter, each pretending not to be concerned (with the exception of Groot who loudly voiced his concerns). But they could only stay up so long before they all began to pass out at the table. With great reluctance, the group decided to retire for the night.

 

The first thing Rocket did the following morning was head straight to Peter’s quarters. He apparently wasn’t the only one as Drax, Groot and Gamora were already gathered outside his door.

 

“We wished to check up on our friend,” Drax told Rocket who really didn’t need the explanation but decided to keep his mouth shut this one time.

 

“And?” Rocket opted to say.

 

“He didn’t come back last night.” Gamora frowned. “He’s always come home.”

 

“Should we go look for Peter?” Drax suggested.

 

“No,” Rocket shook his head. “We wouldn’t be able to find him.”

 

“There are only so many hospitals on Xandar,” Drax pointed out.

 

“Rocket’s right,” Gamora said. “Even if we went to every hospital, the staff couldn’t tell us if he was there because of confidentiality concerns.”

 

“So we beat them until the tell us,” Drax said firmly.

 

“Or we don't,” Rocket said quickly before Drax got any more _brilliant_ ideas. “We should trust Quill. He knows what he’d doing.”

 

“That’s a first,” Gamora snorted but ultimately agreed. “Let’s get some food.”

 

Hours later yielded no Peter. Rocket was beginning to feel dread settle into the pits of his stomach. He had a sickening hunch that he knew where Peter was.

 

_“So,” Rocket muttered one day when he and Peter were working in the engine room. Well, Rocket was working and Peter was relaxing while hiding from Gamora. “You ever gonna tell me what’s going on?”_

_“I will when I get it sorted out.” Peter hummed with his eyes closed. “I still haven’t gotten things sorted out yet.”_

_“I can see that.” Rocket scoffed as he tweaked a few gears._

_“So why’d you ask then?”_

_“Just hoping you’d tell me anyway.” Rocket admitted before looking at Peter._

_Peter had his eyes closed and was sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall, chest rising and falling slowly. He was looking even worse than he had even a few days ago._

_“You miss the Ravagers?” Rocket asked suddenly. Peter’s eyes snapped open and he shot his friend a look before closing them again._

_“Sometimes,” Peter admitted. “I lived with them most of my life. Leaving them was like leaving my family. Had a lot of good memories there.”_

_“Would you miss us if you chose to leave us to go back?” Rocket asked him not sure where all these questions were coming from._

_“I’d never go back,” Peter pointed out. “That ship sailed a long time ago. I lit the bridge on fire the moment I swapped the orb out. But to answer your question: yes, I would miss you guys.”_

_“Good.” Rocket nodded. “We’d miss you too.”_

_After a moment of silence Peter snorted loudly before asking, “Did we just have a bonding moment?”_

_“Maybe,” Rocket snorted along with him._

Getting ahold of Yondu and Kraglin hadn’t proven to be that hard. The Guardians argued back and forth with each other about whether or not they should go to them in person or just video call the Ravagers. Gamora was insistent they video call Peter’s old Captain and First Mate while Drax and Groot said they should see them personally. Ultimately, it was up to Rocket to decide what they should do.

 

“They’ll kill us if we go to them in person!” Gamora argued.

 

“If you had child and something happened to them while they were somewhere else, wouldn’t you want their friends to tell you in person?” Drax countered.

 

After a moment of thought, Rocket decided that they should go to the Ravagers and personally deliver the message. He agreed that they should tell Peter’s old family that something had happened to him in person.

 

So they did. Rocket had easily been able to find the controls that automatically took the _Milano_ straight to the _Eclector_. He found Yondu’s personal com number in Peter’s room and sent a message to the Centaurian. He kept it cryptic on purpose; he didn’t want to give anything away.

 

The meeting went as well as Rocket had expected it to go, maybe even better. Yondu hadn’t killed them so that was a major plus. Once the Guardians explained the situation to the pair, they had reacted much the same as the Guardians had-shock and denial.

 

They were told to stay on the ship and Yondu had informed the crew that the Guardians were staying aboard the _Eclector_ for the time being and that they were not to be messed with. Some of the crew seemed more than displeased with the orders but followed them anyways. Rocket was actually a little impressed that Yondu had so much control and respect from the crew of thieves and criminals.

 

Sure enough, that night they had received the news that Rocket had suspected all along; Peter had died from an illness called cancer. Sure, Rocket didn’t actually know what was wrong with Peter but when the human failed to return that night he’d suspected that he’d never see Peter again.

 

What he didn’t expect was how hard the news hit him. He had known Peter was gone all along but hearing Yondu say it out loud, well, that made it real. Suddenly, Rocket could no long have the chance of being wrong. His friend-dare he say brother-was gone from this world.

 

The following day, Kraglin and Yondu boarded the _Eclector_ , Yondu carrying a casket. The Guardians followed the mates in silence, flanked by Yondu’s crew as Yondu carried him to the med bay where Peter’s body would be stored until they reached Earth where he’d be buried alongside his mother.

 

The grim atmosphere of the ship following the mate’s return genuinely surprised Rocket. He thought of the crew as hardened criminals but he hadn’t ever stopped to think about the fact that these people had watched Peter grow up-they were practically Peter’s aunts and uncles.

 

Rocket couldn’t sleep that night. He wandered the halls of the ship for a few hours before finding his way into the kitchen where he snatched a bottle of beer. Rocket eventually found himself on the empty star bridge. The graveyard crew mainly spent their time in the engine room and control bridge of the ship, leaving the star bridge empty.

 

Rocket sat in front of the window and cracked open the beer, taking a long drink. He heard the heavy steps behind him but opted not to look back; he already knew who had followed him.

 

Sure enough, the large Centuarian sat beside him and cracked open his own beer, taking a swig before sighing heavily.

 

That sigh held so many emotions and words that didn’t need to spoken out loud. Rocket already knew what Yondu felt and had to say but waited for the man to say them himself.

 

Finally after several minutes of comfortable silence Yondu spoke up.

 

“Pete used to come up here all the time as a kid.” Yondu said quietly, eyes never leaving the window. “I’d find him up here staring at the stars when he couldn’t sleep.”

 

“He used to do that on the _Milano_ too.” Rocket said as he watched the stars go by.

 

“Old habits die hard.” Yondu shrugged.

 

“You know,” Rocket said after a moment of hesitation. “Peter told me about his childhood.”

 

“Did he now?” Yondu didn’t sound at all surprised. “He tell you about how terrible we were to him?”

 

“Nah,” Rocket shook his head. “He was honest. He told me about how well you raised him. You weren’t as big of an asshole as I pinned you for.”

 

Yondu snorted.

 

_“So, what was growing up with Yondu and Kraglin like?” Rocket asked late one night, near the end of Peter’s life. He and Peter were staring at the stars and nursing beers much like he and Yondu were._

_“Not as bad as you’d think,” Peter chuckled. “Yondu’s punishments always sucked fat ones but he wasn’t an utter dickhead to me like everyone thinks he was-is.”_

_“Really now?” Rocket muttered and took a drink of his beer._

_“Yeah,” Peter sighed and took another swig of the alcohol. “He’s a Centaurian so he’s crazy instinctual. Once his instincts identified me as his child-adopted or otherwise-he couldn’t_ really _hurt me. Punish me with spankings, sure, but he didn’t beat me._

_“He was actually really kind. Whenever I had nightmares, he was always right there to reassure me that everything was okay. When I was sick, he’d nurse me back to health. He taught me everything I know, honestly.”_

_“What about Kraglin?” Rocket leaned back to look out the window._

_“Pretty much the same,” Peter smiled fondly to himself, no doubt remembering his childhood. “He shepherded me around like a mother would and was much more open about his affection towards me. But he also made sure that I was taught manners and right from wrong. He made sure that I was paying attention to the lessons Cook would give me and that I did well in my classes. They were great dads to be completely honest.”_

_“Do you miss them?” Rocket looked sidelong at Peter who closed his eyes._

_“Yeah,” Peter admitted softly. “All the time.”_

_“Why don’t you tell them you’re not feeling well?” Rocket asked. “I’m sure they’d come to help.”_

_“Nah,” Peter shook his head. “I know they’d come to help but I don’t want them to feel like they have to. Kraglin would blame himself for not being here and Yondu would internally try to make it his fault that I’m not doing so well.”_

_“They’re your parents, Peter.” Yondu pointed out. “Don’t you think they deserve to know?”_

_“You sound like Drax,” Peter snorted before shaking his head. “They do. I’ll tell them eventually. Just…not right now.”_

_“Alright,” Rocket relented. This wasn’t his family, it was Peter’s and whether or not he told them what was happening was ultimately his decision and his alone. Rocket couldn’t make him do anything._

“I had my moments,” Yondu said in a hushed voice. “Damn if I don’t regret them now.”

 

“You didn’t know.” Rocket responded.

 

“Still,” Yondu said. “I shoulda called him or something. At least one last time.”

 

“You could’ve never known that things would turn out this way.” Rocket assured Peter’s father. “None of us knew that the last time you’d see each other would be on Xandar. We all assumed we’d cross paths again eventually.”

 

“Yeah, us too.” Yondu nodded his head.

 

“He should’ve told you.” Rocket frowned.

 

“I should’ve called him.” Yondu said. “We were both at fault.”

 

“I guess that makes three of us then.” Rocket said before the pair fell into silence again.

 

After a while, Yondu stood up and walked towards the door. He paused in the threshold and said, “He thought of you as a brother. Don’t sell yourself short on that.”

 

“Same goes to you, old man.” Rocket called back with a smile.

 

He figured that as long as they had each other, they’d eventually pull through.

 

Yeah, they’d be at least okay again someday.

 

_“Rocket you’re such an asshole!”_

_“Yeah, but I’m your asshole.”_

_“Wouldn’t have it any other way, dickhead.”_

 

* * *

 _I'm so alone_  
_God, I'm so alone_


	2. Drax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones. Mostly because I had a hard time coming up with ideas for Drax so I hope this isn't too shitty. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

  

_Until it all falls down,_

_and where does that leave me?_

_With things, things, I've got so many things to say_

_with a broken heart and a straight face_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Drax was a simple man in a great deal of ways. At least, that’s what he told people. Sure, he didn’t require much; a bed to sleep in, clothes to wear, food to eat and knives to kill with. Well, clothes were optional but the rest of the Guardians didn’t think so. But the one thing that Drax wasn’t was observant. It took him longer than the rest of the group to realize something was wrong with Peter. He had of course noticed Peter’s absences and their extensive stays but he also believed what Peter was telling them; there were decent paying jobs on Xandar that they could do. So he didn’t question Peter.

 

That is until Peter collapsed one day from exhaustion after a simple mission. The mission required them to transport an object across the capitol of Xandar, which was easy by anyone’s standards. They ran across no officers who questioned them, there were no shootouts. They didn’t even have to run (well, Rocket and Groot did but they possessed strides that were quite inferior to Drax’s own). So it was a major surprise when Peter collapsed on the ship after getting back.

 

“What is wrong with you, friend Peter?” Drax asked point-blank. He received glares from the rest of the group. “What?”

 

“Thanks buddy.” Peter grumbled as he heaved himself off the ground with help from Gamora. “Thanks.”

 

“Of course,” Gamora nodded. “You should get to bed. You’re obviously tired.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter agreed and allowed himself to be shepherded into his room.

 

“What is wrong with him?” Drax asked Rocket and Groot as they watched Peter and Gamora disappear down the hall.

 

“I am Groot?” Groot asked firmly and Rocket nodded.

 

“You mean to tell us you haven’t noticed that something has been wrong with Peter?” Rocket translated.

 

“No,” Drax scowled. “You mean to tell me that something is wrong with him?”

 

“ _Yes, that is exactly what I just said!_ ” Rocket growled in annoyance.

 

“What is wrong with him?” Drax ignored Rocket’s tone.

 

“He’s been complaining of migraines for a while.” Rocket explained. “Now he’s been losing weight and is really tired.”

 

“Yes,” Drax nodded. “I have noticed that he is skinnier that he has been in the past. I have concluded that this is because he is a weak human.”

 

“Uh,” Rocket just blinked at him. “No, he’s losing weight because he’s sick.”

 

“That is most unfortunate.” Drax nodded. “I will hope for the return of his better health then.”

 

“I am Groot.” Goot said in a sad tone.

 

“You do that big guy,” Rocket translated with a pat on the shoulder.

 

A month later, Yondu and Kraglin informed the Guardians that their leader, their captain, their friend, their _brother_ was dead. That the sickness he had was actually something called “cancer” and this “cancer” had also killed Peter’s birth mother.

 

The first evening Drax spent comforting Gamora and Groot who seemed to be the most openly emotional about the entire experience. He knew just by looking at Rocket that Rocket had at least and inkling of an idea that this was how Peter was going to end up- _dead_. But, he could also see the pain and heartbreak in Rocket’s eyes that he was hiding as he comforted his friends. Yes, just like himself, Rocket was hurting over the loss of their friend.

 

It wasn’t until the next evening that Drax allowed himself to grieve. He had seen the way the Ravagers had reacted to the casket that held Peter’s body. It was the same way that his tribe had always reacted at the death of another tribe member. It was how family reacted to a loss of their own. The Ravager’s still thought of Peter as one of them, as at the very least, a ward.

 

So, when everyone had fallen asleep (aside from Rocket who’d snuck off somewhere), Drax found himself in an empty mess hall. He sat in one of the chairs and stared at the wall in front of him, not really seeing. It wasn’t until Kraglin sat next to him that Drax was snapped out of his own thoughts.

 

“Whatcha doin’ up so late?” Kraglin asked quietly as if he didn’t want to shatter the peace.

 

“Thinking of Peter.” Drax told the Xandarian just as quietly without looking at him.

 

“Yeah, been doin’ that a lot too as of late.” Kraglin looked at his lap.

 

“I am sorry for your loss,” Drax said and placed a heavy hand on Kraglin’s shoulder. It wasn’t an aggressive gesture, but rather a kind gesture, meant to convey emotions that could not be put into words.

 

“I am too. You were his friends and family.” Kraglin muttered.

 

“But you’re his father,” Drax said matter-of-factly. “You do not need to hide your grief from me. I, better than anyone on this ship, understand your heartache.”

 

“Yeah?” Kraglin sniffed and rubbed his eyes. _Just like Peter used to_ , Drax mused.

 

“Yes,” Drax said. “I too have lost a child.”

 

“Oh?” Kraglin finally looked at Drax; silver eyes meeting blue.

 

“Yes,” Drax’s face conveyed his sadness. “Thanos killed my wife and daughter many years ago. While it is not the same death, Peter was taken suddenly from you as well. I understand the grief that a father feels when his child is killed and he could not have saved them.”

 

“I-I-I” Kraglin sputtered through tears. “I should’ve been there for him. He needed me and I wasn’t there. I failed him when he needed me the most.”

 

“No,” Drax shook his head and placed his other hand on Kraglin’s shoulder in a sign of comforting strength. “You did not fail Peter. He never felt as though you had failed or abandoned him. He only spoke well about you and loved you dearly. Just as you do him.”

 

“Yondu and I both love Peter very, very much.” Kraglin smiled weakly through his tears. “I’m glad that he never questioned that.”

 

_“For someone who is no longer a Ravager,” Drax noted one day when it was just he and Peter on the bridge. “You still have Kraglin and Yondu’s direct com number.”_

_“Well,” Peter chuckled. “I don’t necessarily_ need _it, I remember it by heart.”_

_“Why?” Drax was a little confused by the softness in Peter’s voice._

_“Well,” Peter sighed before continuing. “I can’t delete my parents’ numbers, can I?”_

_“Your parents?” Drax began to understand where Peter was going. “So I was right then?”_

_“Yes,” Peter chuckled. “Kraglin and Yondu raised me.”_

_“And you still love them.” It wasn’t a question so much as it was a statement._

_“Yes,” Peter nodded. “They weren’t bad parents, believe it or not.”_

_“I believe it.” Drax said definitively._

_“Really? Most people would argue with me.” Peter turned to look at Drax._

_“You never looked afraid of Yondu when he claimed that he’d kill you. You didn’t seem afraid of his weapon and you looked excited to get to fight alongside him.”_

_“Yeah,” Peter laughed. “He’s used the ‘I’ll kill ya, Boy’ threat since I was like twelve. Never actually did it though. I know he wouldn’t ever kill me.”_

_“Kraglin also seemed very happy to have you back on board the ship.” Drax noted. “He looked like my wife and I did when we spent time with our daughter.”_

_“Annoyed?”_

_“No,” Drax smirked. “Proud. Happy. Excited. In love.”_

_“Not sexually I hope.”_

_“Why would I think sexual thoughts of my daughter?” Drax asked in a horrified voice._

_“It was a joke, Drax. I didn’t mean it.” Peter said frantically. “I know you and my parents wouldn’t have gross thoughts about your kid.”_

_“Indeed.” Drax nodded. “Kraglin was happy to have you by him and so was Yondu.”_

_“You think so?” Peter hummed._

_“Yes,” Drax said firmly. “They were happy to have their son home, safe in their arms where they can watch over and protect him.”_

_“Hmm.” Peter hummed in agreement._

_“Peter?” Drax asked as he got up to head to bed._

_“Yeah, Buddy?” Peter gave Drax a lopsided grin._

_“You should call them,” Drax told him. “I’m sure they miss you and are worried about your well being.”_

_“I will,” Peter stared straight ahead. “As soon as I get better, I’ll call.”_

 

“He never called you,” Drax said still somewhat lost in the memory.

 

“No,” Kraglin frowned. “And we never called him.”

 

“He wouldn’t have answered.” Drax reassured the grieving father. “He said he’d contact you when he was better.”

 

“I see,” Kraglin understood the meaning behind Drax’s words.

 

“I am sorry for your loss,” Drax said finally, squeezing Kraglin’s shoulders. “Please take comfort in knowing your son loved you very much and knew you loved him.”

 

“Thank you,” Kraglin smiled.

 

“Good night,” Drax nodded and left the room, figuring Kraglin needed some time to himself.

 

_“Friend Peter?”_

_“Yeah, big guy?”_

_“Call your parents.”_

_“I will!”_

 

* * *

  _I'm saying, "brother, help me"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys liked this! I tried to add as much of Drax's "humility" and literal-ness to his interactions. Hopefully this isn't too OOC for him! Let me know what you guys think!!


	3. Groot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here's the Groot chapter! It's a little bit different than the other chapters in, well, the whole series. There are no flashbacks in this chapter unlike the others and you'll see why. I'll explain it further in my end notes. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been commenting! I love getting to hear what you all think!

* * *

 

_Remember there's rain and there's candy and Christmasy winter snow._

 

* * *

 

 

“Lost, little guy?” Kraglin asked from behind him.

 

Groot spun around and reached his arms towards the Ravager with an exaggerated nod. “I am Groot!”

 

Kraglin chuckled and scooped up the little sentient tree, setting him gently on his shoulder and continuing down the halls of the ship.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Kraglin asked and received a nod. “How’s about I take ya to Pete’s favorite part of the ship?”

 

“I am Groot!” Groot squeaked and pointed an arm forwards in excitement.

 

Kraglin took him down several twisty hallways before he reached a door that had an old metal sign dangling from a nail hammered into it many years ago. The dangling sign read, “Baby Ravager’s Office. Beware!”

 

Opening the door, Kraglin walked inside before flipping the light switch to reveal a room full of goodies for Groot.

 

“I am Groot!” Groot wiggled excitedly. “I am Groot!”

 

“Hold on, Kid.” Kraglin laughed and scooped Groot up to set him softly on the floor. “Have at it, Buddy.”

 

Groot wasted no time hightailing it over to the makeshift playground that had no doubt seen many better days. It was clearly built specifically for Peter because it was made in the exact likeness of the _Eclector_. Unlike the ship though, there were padded rooms and high bars to hang off of. There were stains that Peter had no doubt made over the years but they just made Groot smile as he scampered around the playset.

 

“Groot?!” Gamora’s frantic voice called from around the door. “Groot where are you?”

 

“He’s in here!” Kraglin called back.

 

Seconds later, Gamora burst into the room followed closely behind by a very annoyed looking Rocket.

“I am Groot!” Groot took a moment to wave at his friends/caretakers before continuing his play.

 

“See? I told you he was fine!” Rocket pointed towards an elated Groot before stomping off muttering, “Why does no one listen to me?”

 

“What is all this?” Gamora asked Kraglin, ignoring her friend’s complaints.

 

“This is Peter’s old safe haven.” Kraglin told Gamora as they watched Groot swing around. “We built this for him years ago when he started trying to explore the vents. Figured he needed a place to burn off all his energy that wasn’t the engine rooms, vents, or the bridge.”

 

“So you two built him a miniature _Eclector_?” Gamora asked in awe at the playground.

 

“It was Oblo’s idea. He used to have kids so he knew what they liked to play on. It worked real well and after he grew up and left well,” Kraglin shrugged. “We just never got rid of it, I guess.”

 

“It’s really impressive, Kraglin.” Gamora said.

 

“Thanks,” Kraglin smiled softly. “Figured Groot needed a chance to expend some of his little kid energy before bed. If you’d like, I can take him to bed later.”

 

“That’d be great, Kraglin. Thank you.” Gamora patted Kraglin on the shoulder before give Groot one last look, determining that he was in good hands.

 

Groot was allowed to play until his little body just couldn’t play anymore. It’d been a while since he was able to do that. It’d been since..well, Peter was last on the ship.

 

Seeing Groot slowly start to fall asleep where he stood, Kraglin strode over and scooped the little guy up and proceeded to carry him back to his and Rocket’s shared bunk.

 

“Alright,” Kraglin smiled at Groot as he reached his and Rocket’s room. “Time for bed. You can play again tomorrow.”

 

“I am Groot!” Groot stretched his arms up just as Rocket opened the door and took the baby from Kraglin.

 

“Thanks man,” Rocket smiled. “He needed that.”

 

“Of course.” Kraglin smiled back. “Good night.”

 

“Night,” Rocket said and shut the door behind him before tucking Groot into his makeshift drawer bed. “Go to sleep, Groot.”

 

Groot didn’t need to be told twice. His eyes immediately shut and he felt himself being pulled deeper into sleep. But just as he was about to fall completely asleep, he felt a tugging sensation at the edge of his dream. Without hesitation, Groot relaxed his mind and allowed the tugging to become stronger.

 

* * *

 

 

Groot woke in a warm, sunny field with flowers and grass. He did not recognize the scenery but wasn’t all that upset by it. Change was nice. There were lots of new bugs and plants to explore and he occupied his time jumping up and down trying to catch a colorful winged bug above him for further inspection.

 

“Groot?” A very familiar voice asked behind him, making Groot stop his quest for bug inspection.

 

Groot spun around quickly and rushed towards the familiar figure of Peter. He threw his arms around the man and squeezed tightly, earning him a good-natured chuckle.

 

“Hey buddy!” Peter reached down and picked his friend up. “I’m surprised I got through!”

 

“You haven’t been able to get through to the others?” Groot asked as he was brought up to eye level with Peter.

 

“Woah!” Peter nearly dropped Groot in surprise. “You can talk?!”

 

“In my dreams I can.” Groot chuckled. “I just can’t articulate my thoughts in real life the way I can here.”

 

“That sucks, I’m sorry!” Peter apologized. “But I’m glad I’m here.”

 

“Me too!” Groot said happily. It was good to see his friend.

 

“I wonder why I got through to you but I couldn’t get to the others.” Peter wondered out loud.

 

“Probably because they didn’t know how to let you in,” Groot explained. “Because I have a deeper connection with all beings, I knew what the feeling of you trying to enter my dreams was and I allowed you in.”

 

“So, you’re saying that you know how to talk with the dead?”

 

“Sort of,” Groot elaborated for Peter. “I’m attuned with the feelings and emotions of the beings around me. I knew you were sick long before the others knew and I knew that the last night you were on the ship was going to be the last time I ever saw you again.”

 

“Wait, you knew all that?” Peter asked in shock. “Explains why you were so clingy that last night, though.”

 

“Of course,” Groot nodded. “I knew that there was something in your head making you sick and I knew that you weren’t going to be around much longer.”

 

He had known Peter was going to die the day he left that ship for the final time. But he wasn’t sad like the others were. Groot knew that all beings had a timeframe in which they were allowed to be with the living. Once that time was up, they had to return to where all souls went. Some beings lived their lives to the very end but others, like Peter, were taken before their allotted time ran out. It was a delicate balance that Groot held a deep respect for. This knowledge allowed him to be happy for Peter-he had returned to the place all souls came and went from- while still allowing him to miss his friend. He knew he’d see him again one day.

 

“And you never said anything or told anyone?” Peter asked.

 

“Wasn’t mine to tell,” Groot shrugged. “There wasn’t much to say in the first place. You knew what was happening and you made the choice not to say anything. What good would come from me saying something if you knew and didn’t want anyone else to know?”

 

“Thanks,” Peter smiled. “I appreciate you not saying anything to anyone. I may have made the wrong decision there though.”

 

“Maybe,” Groot shrugged. “But it was what you felt was best. The others’ emotions around it don’t matter right now. What’s done is done.”

 

“Are the others mad at me for doing what I did?” Peter asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Groot cocked his head to the side.

 

“Like, are they made that I took my own life?” Peter looked away, ashamed.

 

“They don’t know,” Groot told him honestly. “Yondu and Kraglin have chosen to omit that part of your death. The Guardians only know that you died and you had cancer. They drew their own conclusions, though, I suspect Rocket knows the truth.”

 

“They really didn’t tell anyone?” Groot shook his head. “I’m surprised. I half expected them to announce that to everyone.”

 

“Why?”

 

“They were mad at me for the Infinity Stone,” Peter explained. “I just figured that they’d tell everyone how I really died to get back at me or something.”

 

“They wouldn’t do that!” Groot scowled at his idiot friend. “They’re your parents. No matter how much you may have messed up, they still love you and wouldn’t want to humiliate you in that way.”

 

“You’re right, you’re right!” Peter laughed while admitting defeat. “They wouldn’t do that! I was just being stupid.”

 

“Just a little bit,” Groot said nonchalantly.

 

“I need some advice from you,” Peter finally said after a few moments of comfortable silence, both of them enjoying the sun on their faces with the light breeze flowing around them.

 

“Okay.” Groot said, allowing Peter to elaborate further.

 

“I was given the ability to show myself to my loved one,” Peter began and Groot hummed in acknowledgement. “But they said I can only show myself once and only to two people.”

 

“Okay,” Groot encouraged Peter to continue when he hesitated.

 

“I’m having a hard time choosing who I want to show myself to.” Peter admitted. “I want to show myself to Gamora because I know she’s taking this hard but also to Drax so that he can stop internalizing everything. But, I also want to thank Rocket for being such a supportive friend through it all and not pushing me.”

 

“What’s the big ‘but’ that you’re not saying?” Groot prompted when Peter trailed off.

 

“I also want to say goodbye to Dad and Pops.” Peter whispered. “I haven’t seen them in a year and I never got to say goodbye to them before I died. With you guys, I was able to say goodbye when I left the ship, even if you guys-well, Gamora and Drax I guess- didn’t realize it was my last goodbye. But, Dad and Pops didn’t get that. They didn’t know anything was happening and I never got to tell them I love them one last time. I wish I had.”

 

“We told you to call them,” Groot snarked.

 

“Hey!” Peter laughed and lightly shoved his friend with his finger. “But, you see my dilemma?”

 

“Not really,” Groot said honestly.

 

“I don’t know who to show myself to!” Peter huffed.

 

“I think it’s pretty obvious who you should show yourself to, Peter.” Groot looked his friend in the eyes.

 

“I don’t.” Peter frowned.

 

“Let me give you a hint,” Groot smiled softly at his friend. “Not any of the Guardians.”

 

“Really?” Peter frowned. “You think so?”

 

“Yeah,” Groot nodded, his face growing serious but his eyes kept their warm kindness that was so very and exclusively _Groot_. “Peter, we’re your friends and family but like you said, we got to say our goodbyes. We will be fine, Peter. It’ll take some time, sure, but we’ve got one another to help get us through. But your parents never got any sort of closure out of this. They didn’t get to say goodbye to you while you were still alive. We’re going to be fine but your parents might not be. You need to make sure they know you’re okay.”

 

“You think so?” Peter smiled.

 

“I know so.” Groot nodded before feeling a tugging sensation. “I guess it’s time for me to wake up.”

 

“Seems like it.” Peter smiled and picked Groot up while he stood. “Thanks for talking with me, Buddy.”

 

“Thanks for stopping by, Pete.” Groot smiled and hugged his friend. “See you around?”

 

“You act like I’d leave you!” Peter gave him one of his famous smiles before disappearing. “See you again soon, Bud. Say ‘hi’ to everyone for me, okay?”

 

Groot nodded to his friend before closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

When Groot re-opened his eyes, he was back on the _Eclector_ , in his drawer-bed. Stretching his body out with a large yawn, Groot silently notices that he feels better rested than he had felt in a long time.

 

“Get good sleep, Groot?” Rocket asked as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot nodded.

 

* * *

  _And remember I love you the same_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case it was a little confusing, the dialogue between Peter and Groot that was separated between the lines took place in a dream that Groot had. Groot has an enhanced version of Yondu's empathic abilities. So Groot knew about Peter being sick but he also knows what happens after death so he wasn't devastated like the others. Sad, yes, but not heartbroken. 
> 
> This chapter was gonna be a whole lot different tbh. But last night I had (another) visitation dream of my dog, Chauncey, whom I had for nearly 16 years and passed away almost a year ago (it will be a year on June 21st). The dream inspired me to write Groot's visitation dream with Peter. His dream is a lot longer than mine was (unfortunately) but I thought Groot needed a chance to have a conversation with Peter while simultaneously influencing the last chapter of Hate Me :) 
> 
> See what I did there??? It all ties together ;)


	4. Gamora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Only one more chapter to go! I think this is the longest chapter in this ficlet. There's some side stuff that we learn about Kraglin that isn't TOTALLY necessary but I added in just for fun. Hope you all like this! The next chapter may be up soon, so be excited for that! The next chapter will probably surprise everyone a little because I don't think anyone will expect the next POV ;)

* * *

 

_And he says "reach for the girl,_  
_reach for the girl and hold her close._  
_Believe you can shine when you're silver,_  
_and I promise you gold._

 

* * *

 

 

Gamora couldn’t sleep. Again. Bouts of insomnia were not something new for her, her entire life she had suffered from little bouts of insomnia here and there. Sometimes the only thing that would cure the insomnia was working herself to the bone, so hard that she could barely feel her limbs let alone walk to her bed by herself, all for Thanos; always for Thanos, the sick bastard.

 

Wandering the _Eclector_ alone late at night was not something new for Gamora either. She’d already chased down Groot, only to find him with a sad looking Kraglin in a playground she discovered was built for Peter and now was left to her own devices. She knew most of this ship by now, wandering its halls late at night left with only her thoughts to keep her company would do that.

 

She finally found the room she was looking for; the Star Room as Peter had called it. There was one just like it on the _Milano_ , but it was nothing compared to the size of the one Yondu had on his ship. She found the room mostly out of habit. She used to come to the Star Room when she couldn’t sleep, knowing that Peter would be there to talk her ear off until they both were drowsy.

 

The first thing she noted was that the lights were off. Not at all bothered by this, she continued into the center of the room where she laid down to look at the stars-just like she would when Peter was around. The lack of artificial light was actually nice, it let her see the stars and novas without interference. Just like Peter had said. The thought made tears well in her eyes and she sniffed in an attempt to keep them from falling.

 

“Hey, no need for cryin’ now.” A voice she immediately came to know quite intimately said from next to her.

 

“Yondu!” She gasped, sitting up in surprise.

 

“Now you can’t tell me I startled ya,” Yondu chuckled from next to her as he rose up on his elbows to look at her. “Daughter of Thanos, Queen Assassin, little ole me shouldn’t startle ya.”

 

“I was just lost in thought,” Gamora tried to sound convincing but failed miserably at it.

 

“Mhm,” Yondu hummed just to appease her.

 

“I wasn’t paying attention when I walked in here,” She finally admitted, as she lay back down now fully aware of the body next to hers. “I didn’t see you.”

 

“’Tis okay,” Yondu said. “I get it.”

 

“I know,” Gamora said quietly. “Can’t sleep?”

 

“Nah,” Yondu snorted humorously. “Ain’t done much of that since we found out about Pete.”

 

“I understand,” Gamora said. “Us either.”

 

“This online site that terrans use called ‘ _Wikipedia’_ says that insomnia is common for people who lose someone. That, or they just constantly sleep. One of the two I guess.” Yondu supplied.

 

“We aren’t terrans though.” Gamora pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but we do have emotions just like terrans do.” Yondu countered. “Makes sense though. You, Drax and Rocket can’t sleep. All Kraglin wanted to do the first day was sleep. It seems pretty accurate to say ‘one of the two’.”

 

“I guess you’re right for once,” Gamora teased. “Who would’ve thought?”

 

“I have my moments,” Yondu chuckled quietly before becoming serious. “Ya can’t sleep cause you’re thinkin’ ‘bout Pete?”

 

“Yeah,” Gamora admitted, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. “I’m used to insomnia but this is a different kind of insomnia. Both Rocket and Drax keep saying that the insomnia is, like you said, just what they called ‘grieving insomnia’ and that once I move passed this part I’ll be able to sleep again. Just like normal.” She stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Yondu before continuing, “But I don’t _want_ to go back to being ‘normal’!”

 

“I know,” Yondu sighed heavily before sitting up and pulling her into his arms like he would a child. At first Gamora resisted the touch but after realizing that, to her surprise, Yondu was stronger than she was, she gave in and relaxed into the embrace finding it quite nice.

 

“It’s hard to go back to how you were before,” Yondu continued and wiped her tears in an uncharacteristic display of kindness. Well, uncharacteristic towards her. “Normal implies that you’ll be okay one day and right now, being okay is the last thing you think you’ll ever be.” When Gamora didn’t say anything and continued to cry, Yondu continued, “You don’t want to believe that everything is gonna be okay cause it ain’t right now. I getcha, I totally getcha.”

 

Gamora sniffed a little, taking in the shockingly wise words that Yondu had just said before admitting, “Normal is when I’d wake up to the smell of burnt meat only to find out that Peter had tried to cook, against _all_ of our wishes-including Groot and he doesn’t even eat normal food. Normal is finding Peter late at night staring out into space before bed. Normal is listening to Peter tell me about the time he broke his arm and how you had apparently ‘lost your shit’ but Kraglin managed to calm both of you guys down enough to get Peter help. That’s what normal is.” She was verging on sobs at this point but Yondu didn’t try to stop or shush her. He just remained quiet and allowed her to continue, “This, waking up without Peter here, not hearing his boisterous laugh, listening to him chase after Rocket demanding that he not test his new bomb out on the ship, Peter no longer burning food left and right, is not normal. It will never feel ‘normal’ or right without Peter.”

 

“I know,” Yondu sympathized. “I remember what it felt like when he left the last time. I remember stopping and catching myself looking for him at meals, or going by his room at night to check on him and make sure he was in bed. I remember once finding Kraglin asleep on Peter’s bed, all curled up in the sheets with Pete’s baby blanket pressed against his chest.”

 

“Really?” Gamora let out a weak laugh at the memory.

 

“Yeah,” Yondu smiled fondly. “He told me that he’d gone in there ‘cause he missed Pete and had found the baby blanket and it smelled like him. He eventually just fell asleep surrounded by Peter’s smell.”

 

“Did he do that a lot?”

 

“Off and on,” Yondu admitted. “He’s a Hraxian Xandarian, so they’re super familial and have major clan mentality.”

 

“What does that mean?” Gamora asked. “I’ve never heard of Hrax or a Hraxian Xandarian before.”

 

“They’re a type of Xandarian.” Yondu explained. “They live in the slums of Xandar. Generations ago, a planet of Xandarians called Hrax was invaded by Kree. The Nova pulled all the surviving Hraxians off the planet and moved them to Xandar. But they were treated like second-class citizens despite being full-blooded Xandarian, so they were shunned into a small part of Xandar. Because they had a hard time making money it became more of a slum than anything else. But the Hraxians kept their ‘us versus me’ mentality that they had on their home planet. They pay more attention to the interests and needs of the group rather than their own. They are fiercely loyal and, if ya can’t tell by now, incredible parents. ‘Tis what makes Kraglin an excellent First Mate. They also have a set of killer weapons that normal Xandarians no longer have.”

 

“What kind of weapons?” Gamora asked, grateful for the distraction. “Is it the knives he always has?”

 

“No,” Came a new voice behind them. Kraglin walked up and sat on the other side of Gamora. “I’m just real good with knives.”

 

“We was just talkin’ about you!” Yondu said in a cheery voice.

 

“I heard,” Kraglin chuckled at his mate. “You were just explaining all my deep dark secrets.”

 

“Sorry,” Gamora said quickly. “I was prying and he was just answering.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kraglin assured her with a pat on her shoulder. “It’s not something that isn’t knowledge anyone can find out.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“If you just search ‘Hrax’ it’ll tell you everything that Yondu has said.” Kraglin explained. “I ain’t hiding anything from anyone, I just choose not to volunteer it. The less people know about me, the better.”

 

“What is the weapon that Yondu was talking about?” Gamora asked.

 

“I got a few sets of teeth,” Kraglin said with a smirk.

 

“You mean the fake ones or the silver-capped ones?” Gamora asked with a small smile.

 

Both Kraglin and Yondu let out loud laughs before Kraglin said, “No, maybe it’d be better if I showed you.”

 

“Showed me?” Gamora was officially confused. She knew that Yondu, like all Centaurians, had a Yaka arrow he controlled and Drax’s species were incredibly strong but she didn’t think Xandarians were anything that special without a gun or in Kraglin’s case, a knife or two.

 

Without saying anything, Kraglin turned to face Gamora and a chuckling Yondu. He gave them a smile before opening his mouth wide and Gamora flinched, she could’ve sworn he had dislocated his jaws, he had opened them so wide. Then, as if Kraglin practically dislocating his mouth wasn’t enough, Gamora watched as two extra sets of teeth grew in behind his normal set of silver-capped teeth, each row rising above the other. The extra teeth were not rounded like hers and Yondu’s but they weren’t what one could consider fangs either. No, these teeth were pointed and razor-sharp and Gamora absentmindedly wondered if they’d draw blood just by her poking one with the pad of her finger.

 

“Woah,” Gamora said in amazement.

 

“Pretty wicked, huh?” Yondu chuckled at Gamora’s reaction while Kraglin withdrew his teeth and closed his mouth.

 

“That’s crazy!” Gamora gasped.

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Kraglin smiled and laughed at her. “They’re pretty handy in a close fight when I don’t have my knives.”

 

“I bet!” Gamora agreed. “How do you use them? Do you just bite their neck or something?”

 

“I usually go for the throat.” Kraglin shrugged.

 

“Gets pretty messy when he tears a throat or two out.” Yondu added.

 

“Peter saw this?” Gamora asked.

 

“Yeah,” Kraglin smiled fondly at a memory. “He poked them one time when he was just a toddler. Took me a long time to teach him not to do that.”

 

“He never does learn,” Gamora whispered, fresh tears welling in her eyes as she thought about Peter again.

 

“Hey now,” Kraglin hushed her, pulling her into his arms. “Don’t cry. Peter wouldn’t want us to cry.”

 

_This must be one of those ‘mother hen things’ Peter talked about_ , Gamora thought to herself before saying out loud, “I know but I can’t help it.”

 

“It is hard sometimes,” Kraglin agreed, stroking her dark hair in a comforting gesture.

 

“I should’ve told him I loved him,” Gamora said more to herself than anyone.

 

“Why would you go and do that?” Yondu asked her with a hint of amusement coloring his voice.

 

“Because,” Gamora admitted. “He was always trying to get me to fall in love with him. I should’ve told him I loved him before he died.”

 

“That wouldn’t have done much good,” Kraglin reassured her. “Pete liked to act dumb but I can assure you that that boy was sharp as a whip. I should know; I helped educate him.”

 

“It’s true,” Yondu added. “If you told him that you loved him, genuine as you may have been, he would’ve known that you were saying it just because he was sick and he would’ve become resentful. Maybe not of you but he wouldn’t have accepted your declaration-that I can promise you.”

 

“Yeah,” Gamora agreed suddenly feeling tired. “You’re right, he would’ve known. Thank you both for making me feel better.”

 

“Any time, kid.” Yondu said.

 

“You should go to bed, Gamora.” Kraglin added. “You’re exhausted.”

 

“I am,” Gamora laughed lightly before standing up. “Good night.”

 

“Night.”

 

“Goodnight!”

 

As Gamora settled into bed, she kept replaying the conversation in her head. They really had made her feel better. She supposed that’s what Peter had been talking about when he said they always made him feel better when he was sad. Gamora would admit that she didn’t fully believe Peter when he had said that but now that she had experienced what it was like to be comforted by the pair, she would have to wholeheartedly agree with him.

 

There was nothing like the love and comfort of a true parent.

 

* * *

  _I promise you gold."_


	5. To Whom It May Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there are two more chapters. So this one is the predictable (ish) one and the next one is the one that I don't think anyone could predict and that one will be uploaded tomorrow (well, it's midnight so later today I guess). I just need to edit it a little bit more. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this and let me know what you think!!

 

* * *

 

_And whenever you're dark inside,_   
_don't let go._

 

* * *

 

_Dear Friends,_

_I am so sorry that you had to find out how sick I was from my parents (I’m assuming that the hospital couldn’t tell you). I wish I had the courage to tell you all in person but it’s too late now. I am genuinely sorry about that._

_I’m writing this because I have a few things I want to tell you guys that I wouldn’t get to say in person and it’s important to me that you hear them. Or read them since Drax is so damn literal._

_I’ll start with Rocket: I’m sorry I was such an ass to you, you were really like a brother to me and I guess all brothers fight with each other. I always respected you though. You have mad engineering skills and your ability to build and restore weapons is unrivaled. I’ve seen my Pops (Kraglin) do some pretty wicked stuff when he’d repair the weapons or the engine but he couldn’t build **bombs** from random scrap metal. That’s pretty sick stuff, dude and as long as you don’t blow the ship sky-high (that’s a metaphor, Drax), then more power to you. You knew something was wrong and I will forever appreciate that you not only didn’t tell anyone the extent of my illness but you also didn’t pester me that much about it too. I knew I could find you when I was feeling particularly shitty and you’d allow me a quiet space, free from responsibilities and questions and I can’t thank you enough for that. I really appreciated it. _

_Now Drax: You provided me with a lot of unexpected advice. You did give me a lot of insight that I was not necessarily expecting while I was sick. I appreciated how understanding you were even if you didn’t realize what was happening to me at the time. I hope that you don’t feel guilty that you didn’t notice-I was too good at hiding my illnesses from you guys. Thank you for being an amazing friend and brother._

_Groot: You’re the best little buddy a guy could ask for. You saved my life and I will forever be grateful for that. I know that you don’t always agree with our parenting but thanks for hanging in there with us. I appreciate the hours of easy entertainment you gave me whenever I was around you. I always knew that when I was around you that we could just sit and listen to music together and that was enough. I also appreciate all the pick-me-ups that you did for me when I was having particularly bad days. You always knew when I needed you and I cannot thank you enough._

_Gamora: Thank you for being the rock of our group. Sometimes I like to appropriate that role to myself since I’m the leader but it was always your role. Just because I’m the leader, doesn’t mean I’m the rock too. You always were my voice of reason, mostly because I don’t have one. I know I always flirted with you and joked around about getting together and maybe it was too much, but I really do love you; not only as a potential mate but also as a friend and as a member of my mismatched family. You are an amazing person and friend, Gamora, and thank you for helping, supporting and assisting me, even when I didn’t want it._

_I am so sorry I had to leave you. I hope that you can all find a way to forgive me someday. Even if you can’t, I deserve your anger. I just couldn’t live with the cancer anymore. I knew I couldn’t get rid of it and so I made the decision to end things on my own terms and when I could before the cancer took everything, even my ability to make my own choices, away from me. I think you can all see why I chose to do this._

_And my final words to all of you; thank you. You have given me so much support, kindness, understanding, hope and love in the time we’ve been a team-a family. Sure we had our moments but we always figured things out and it only made us stronger and that’s what family is about. So again, thank you all for everything you’ve done for me, I love you all and, yes, I should’ve called my parents._

_With love,_

_Peter Obfonteri-Udonta._

 

* * *

 

_No, don't let go._


	6. The Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Last chapter! This is the chapter that I said no one could predict! I'm fairly certain I was right too! I won't spoil too much so I'll leave most of my notes to for the end. 
> 
> I edited this on my phone so if the formatting is weird or there's some errors let me know and I'll fix them when I get home! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

_And he tells me to sing, and I sing,_

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was yet another nice day but that wasn’t saying much since every day was a nice one. The Afterlife was always a nice place to be, open to everyone regardless of what deeds you had done in life. Sure, you may receive a long-winded lecture (scripted and said a thousand plus times) and an automatic redo on the wheel of life until you learned your lesson, but there was no heaven and there was no hell. Only the Afterlife, open to all once you earned your spot (and yes, there were those troublesome souls that made Azrael sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation, because he could swear they did it on purpose just to mess with him, but those were-thankfully-few and far between).

 

The clashing of swords had been the soundtrack of the afternoon for the five brothers. As they often did, Gabriel, Michael and Raphael were practicing their swordsmanship. While Raphael was not an archangel of war of any kind, he still enjoyed indulging in some swordplay.

 

“Come on, Azrael, Uriel!” Raphael shouted as he fought off Gabriel. “Come join us! We can be teams!”

 

“I think I’ll have to pass,” Uriel said good naturedly as he filtered and manipulated some thoughts of a particularly troubling human. Trump, Azrael hoped. Azrael had requested his brother  _assist_ the man with his particularly concerning actions. Trump was one of those souls that just kept screwing up over and over again and Azrael was tired of sending him on his way and arguing with the man over his entry. The man just needed a lot of help getting in it seemed and Azrael was grateful for his brother's help.

It was always a little interesting to watch him display all the thoughts and ideas of a particular being and shape them from dangerous to good and wholesome. Azrael had a great deal of respect for his brother in this aspect, because like himself, he had to make a great deal of judgment calls each day though Uriel's directly impacted the life of the being while Azrael’s only impacted their afterlife. Uriel had argued once that Azrael’s judgments also impact the living but Azrael was quick to point out that his had a very small impact in comparison to Uriel’s. It had been a large topic of conversation between the brothers over the years.

 

“I can’t,” Azrael said as he rose from his chair with inhumane grace. “I have a meeting that I must attend.”

 

“Ooh!” Raphael said excitedly and bound to his side. Of all the brothers, Raphael was the most playful and childlike but his excitement was infectious-even if Azrael could not display it to the souls he retrieved. Raphael was by far his favorite of his brothers, a direct contrast of personalities allowed for them to maintain a flourishing friendship. “Is it our friend Peter from Xandar?”

 

“Peter is a human, not Xandarian. Our jurisdiction is humans only.” Azrael corrected his brother as they walked along the grass. “And, yes, I received a call to retrieve him.”

 

“May I come?” Raphael asked as if he wasn’t already tagging along. “I’d love to see him again! He was a particularly memorable human!”

 

“I can attest to that,” Azrael agreed before opening a portal with his sythe. "You may come along; I’m sure Peter would be delighted to see you.”

 

“Great!”

 

 

The jump between the realm of the Afterlife and the plane Peter was currently walking was a short one, lasting a mere five seconds. The brothers strode gracefully from the tear made in the fabric of time and wasted no time in meeting Peter.

 

“Hey guys!” Peter greeted the pair with enthusiasm. “It’s good to see you again. Almost that time, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Azrael said with a nod.

 

“Ooh, we’re on a Ravager ship!” Raphael said with awe, looking around the room before pointing at the two parents they had talked to a few days prior. “There’s Yondu and Kraglin from before, Azrael!”

 

“Yeah, those are my parents,” Peter laughed as he looked upon the scene before them.

 

They were clearly in the mess hall. There were Ravagers scattered among the tables talking quietly amongst themselves. Both of the archangels were able to hear and filter each of the conversations while simultaneously talking with Peter. At the captain’s table sat Yondu, Kraglin and Peter’s friends. They were all eating but mostly in silence. Occasionally Rocket would say something to Groot or just out loud to start a conversation but ultimately the conversation would die as quickly as it started.

 

“Yes,” Azrael nodded to Peter. “We have met them. They are good, kind people despite their outward appearances.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter laughed. “They’ve always been that way; scary on the outside but kind on the inside.”

 

“Your father, Yondu, was quite unnerved by my presence.” Azrael noted in amusement. He knew Yondu and Kraglin’s reputations but he also knew how they treated their son and those closest to them. He knew that Yondu and Kraglin avoided what they felt were needless deaths at all costs. They were indeed good people.

 

“Really?” Peter laughed loudly. “That takes a lot to unnerve him.”

 

“He kept a pretty strong poker face for the most part. But, I knew his thoughts and emotions.”

 

“Right,” Peter nodded. “Archangels.”

 

“Oh your tree friend, Groot, is so sweet!” Raphael smiled at the baby.

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty great.” Peter agreed as his gaze settled on his friend. “He’s the only one I could get in contact with. I half wonder if he can see and hear us.”

 

“Well he does have a deep connection with living beings, which is most likely why you could only get into his dreams.” Raphael noted. “He does know we’re here and can see us, yes.”

 

“Is that because he’s in touch with living stuff?” Peter asked curiously as he glanced briefly at Raphael.

 

“Yes,” Azrael answered. “Yondu is also aware of our presence, though he can not see and hear us like Groot can.”

 

As if on cue, Yondu sat up and looked around the room, his red fin glowing faintly.

 

“What is it, Yondu?” Kraglin asked.

 

“I keep feeling like I’m being watched.” Yondu muttered as he continued to scan the room, unseeing eyes passing over Peter and the angels.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot smiled.

 

“What do you mean, ‘maybe it’s Peter’?” Rocket translated. “Peter’s dead.”

 

“I am Groot.” Groot said firmly.

 

“I know his body died but still.” Rocket argued. “His soul has passed on, Groot, it’s not here no more.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“I will believe what I want to believe, thank you!”

 

“Do you really think Peter is here?” Kraglin asked Groot who nodded furiously. “Well, maybe he is. We’ll never really know.”

 

“See?” Raphael laughed. “He knows we’re watching him!”

 

“That’s funny,” Peter snickered. “If I tickled him would he feel it?”

 

“No,” Raphael laughed at the idea. “You are a soul; you have no physical capabilities beyond changing temperatures and setting off alarms.”

 

“That’s not very fun,” Peter said in mock disappointment before becoming serious. “Is it really time to go?”

 

“Yes,” Azrael said. “Have you made your decision?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter said without hesitation and smiled at the table where his loved ones sat. “Groot actually helped me choose.”

 

“Very well,” Azrael nodded. “We must go now.”

 

“Okay but just one more thing before I go.” Peter complied. “Groot!

 

At the call of his name, Groot turned to face the trio and nodded to signal to his friend that he was listening.

 

“I gotta go now,” Peter said with a smile and Groot nodded while returning the smile. “You let everyone know that I love them and I’ll look out for them, okay?”

 

Groot nodded enthusiastically while Rocket asked, “You okay Groot?”

 

“I am Groot.” Groot said and waved off his friend who turned back to his food with a snort of amusement.

 

“I can’t look after everyone like I used to so I need you to help me out.” Peter continued. “Think you can look after everyone for me, Bud?”

 

Groot nodded again with enthusiasm.

 

“Great! I knew I could count on you!” Peter gave his friend two thumbs up and a wide smile before walking towards the tear. Peter paused a few feet away and turned back to his family. “I’ll catch you guys on the flip side then!”

 

“ _Goodbye Peter! Take care and we shall see you again someday soon!_ ” Groot called.

 

With a final wave and a genuinely happy smile that lit up his entire face, Peter followed Raphael into the tear, disappearing for good.

 

Azrael paused and gave Groot a graceful nod saying, “Take care, young one.”

 

As soon as the words were spoken, the archangel followed his brother and Peter and the tear was sealed. Peter had finally gone to the Afterlife where he belonged. Peter had found peace and happiness.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot smiled wistfully at the space his friend had just occupied.

 

“What do you mean, ‘goodbye Peter’?” Rocket whispered for only Groot to hear.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot told his friend, knowing that Rocket would believe him.

 

“He really came and said goodbye huh?” Rocket asked and Groot nodded. “That’s why Yondu thought he was being watched then. Funny.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

That he is.

 

 _and I sing for my brother who keeps me sane_  
_and tells me everything will be ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I right? Bet you guys weren't expecting the angels to show back up! I couldn't leave them out of the fun, now could I? 
> 
> Notes on the other brothers: 
> 
> Gabriel and Michael are the most famous of the archangels. Michael is the "warrior" angel and he watches over the police, firemen, military etc. He's always carrying a sword and is the angel that goes to war. Gabriel is the messenger but he also will go to war when needed. He's in charge of the mail service people. He too carries a sword (honestly three of the five carry swords) and is the second most famous of the archangels. 
> 
> Uriel is a lesser known but still important angel. He too carries a sword (made of FIRE!) as he is supposed to protect the humans from the fallen angels and Satan. He's like the bad ass brother no one knows about until they swoop in and save everyone. He, like in the fic, is in charge of helping humans to make good decisions by changing or inserting their thoughts/ideas. He also distributes power and makes sure the "cosmic flow of the universe" is steady. I'd say that he's on vacation right now because look who's president right now (in my defense I voted for Bernie. I just wanted the old man and his bird dammit!) and the chaos he's inflicting. So hopefully he'll return from his paid vacation soon. 
> 
> Anyway, if you're big fans of the brothers don't worry because they will be back in the final installment of this series which I will upload as soon as I finish editing it. 
> 
> Let me know how I did!

**Author's Note:**

> Author lives on comments and kudos! Feed the author!


End file.
